First Snow
by Aiya Nova
Summary: Germany was a very cold place in the winter. The first snow told Edward that before the first flake even touched the ground.


_First Snow_

_By Aiya Nova_

_A curioust one shot that is quite old, in all actuality. A placid story about the one who didn't enjoy the first flakes._

_/.._

* * *

The first snow fall occurred late in November, during the middle of the day.

An unfortunate Edward Elric was on his way to the University when the first flake touched ground. He hadn't planned on it snowing today.

Luckily, he could see the large front courtyard of the University, the fountain still running and the crowds of students pushing their way past the large doors to catch a glimpse of the snow. A few groups stood huddled under the sky in front of the fountain, giggling as their gloved hands caught some snow.

"Edward!!" He turned swiftly to find the caller of his name. A young women, similar in age to him, was running with a smile as her scarf fluttered in the wind. "Isn't it amazing? The first snow of winter!"

He smiled, the muscles in his mouth reluctant to move. "Yeah. It is…" The girl had reached his side by now, and she flashed her brightest smile.

"I can't believe it!" She cried to no one in particular, gushing with excitement as she looked up at the sky.

The snow was falling gently with only a light wind to steer it, the sky was a delicate white, and it was already beginning to stick to the ground. Edward was not pleased.

As the girl stood there waving to her friends, she was surprised to find Edward no longer by her side anymore. "Hey, Edward! Hold on a moment."

He had reached the steps to the side entrance, that led to the wing his father would be on. He stopped and turned. "Isabella, sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

"So I can tell." She seemed disappointed. "Do you need help with anything? It's cold inside too, so if you want-"

"Thanks, but I'm fine." He waved her off as kindly as he could with a bubbling frustration inside. He wouldn't allow himself to become the acquaintance of anyone in this world just yet. He was still getting introduced to it himself.

He could not deny her genuine interest in him, or her kindness. But in speaking of concern, he intentions where often those of pity rather then general care. She meant no harm by this, but because of Edward's physical disability, she tended to treat him more like a helpless child then a functioning adult. That, and the fact that she beat him in height by at least four inches finalized his decision to not befriend her.

"Oh." She looked down. "Well, have a nice morning then Edward." And with that she was off walking briskly in the direction of her shouting friends busily catching snowflakes on their tongues. Without a smile or an acknowledgment, Edward turned and disappeared into the building.

----

He found his father in Karl's classroom, talking with his friend over what looked like a cup of coffee.

"Edward! Hope the snow didn't hold you up, dear boy. Have a seat!" Karl's attitude was much more jubilant then previous times, and Edward relaxed a bit. He picked a seat up front, unwillingly, but not wanting to be rude.

"Not really, your students seem to be enjoying it though." He spoke quietly.

"Aye. It lightens the pressure. It's exciting to see something new outside of these windows, even if it is just snow. When it sticks to the grounds they begin acting like a bunch of children. Crowding over to the windows and spewing excited gibberish."

"It's a treat for them." Hohenhiem added, taking a sip out of his mug.

The three stared out the window as the wind picked up, and the students near the fountain huddled closer as they shuffled back toward the building, out of the growing chill.

Isabella was not among them.

Karl and Hohenhiem continued talking, laughing loudly every so often at jokes Edward didn't care to hear. He watched the snow gather on the grounds of school with fading concentration. His father and Karl's voices droned on as distant distractions in a world that felt dull on his ears.

He was silent for the majority of the meeting, only loosening up when his father brought of the concept of alchemy's transition to chemistry, and Edward's interest and strength in both. Within an hour, Edward had blended into the rest of the world after the mere reassurance that this was, indeed, not a dream.

His father and he bid farewell to Karl a short time after. By then, the snow had reached to their ankles. Feeling the bitter cold of winter's first seasonal present, Edward looked up into the sky, with a flurry of flakes endless in the gray distance. The cold of the world had sunken deep into his skin, and Edward felt more out of place then ever as he felt the chill sink past his coat.

Only three months he had been away from home, and the first snow had already fallen.

* * *


End file.
